


Blue Eyes, Pale Thighs

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, just read its sex through the internet we luv that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: Neither man liked being away from each other for long periods of time, but due to their jobs, it happens often. At least when Rafael has to leave, they can always video chat.





	Blue Eyes, Pale Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this smut, it is good smut, I hope. 
> 
> Sorry if the end feels a bit rushed? I really wanted to get this out today and I have to go somewhere in like two hours, can we talk about priorities? 
> 
> Anyways, besides my misplaced values, pls do tell me if you catch anything that seems off so I can fix it over the weekend! 
> 
> Hopefully, someone will enjoy!

Rafael groaned as he walked into the hotel room, setting down his briefcase on the small desk provided, he was quick to toe-off his shoes and remove his suit jacket. Today was tedious, the board meetings, the plethora of speeches, and Rafael would curse Jack McCoy’s name until he lays in his grave. 

Rafael can still remember the conversation that got him here. 

_ “McCoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting with the District Attorney?” Rafael asked as Carmen let the DA in. _

_“Rafael.” Rafael instantly looked up from his paperwork, this can't be good if the man is using his first name. “You’ll be assisting me in a council meeting about the increasing cases of sex crimes.” _

_Definitely not what he wants to hear, but Rafael keeps his expression cool, indifferent, “And when will I be assisting you in this council meeting I have no say to?” _

_McCoy is unimpressed. “You’ll be boarding a plane alongside me on Sunday night, we arrive on Monday morning.” _

_“And pray tell, how long is this torture for?” _

_“You’ll be back on Friday, Rafael.” _

_“What about SVU?” It was a cop-out, a way to cause a moment of brief concern. _

_Jack McCoy showed no concern. _

_“Will be taken care of, as they always are when you cannot perform.” _

_Rafael resists the urge to roll his eyes, but he can’t help the scoff that escapes his lips. McCoy barely registers it. _

_He continues, “I suspect to see you at the airport six p.m. sharp,” he reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out an envelope, “your ticket. Do not disappoint, Rafael.” _

_“Have I ever?” Rafael asks, a frown pulling at his lips. _

_“Yes. Now, I’ll see you on Sunday, good evening, Barba.” _

_And with that, he leaves without another word. Once the door closes, Rafael, rather dramatically, groaned and let his head press against the surface of his desk. A soft thump leaving in its wake. _

_It wasn’t even another second later when he heard the door reopens and without looking back up, Rafael grunts, “Back with more news, McCoy?” _

_There’s a laugh, soft, airy, and Rafael instantly lifts his head, there stood Sonny. His eyes bright, amused with Rafael’s current pout, his lips are parted and his teeth show. _

_“Cariño,” Rafael says instantly, all the bite in his voice gone, his eyes quickly dart at the clock, it was lunchtime. “Sorry, I lost track of time.” _

_Sonny shakes his head, he carries takeout from a Thai place, he sets the bag down on Rafael’s table and walks over to his desk, sitting at the edge of the wood, he turns slightly to pluck the envelope up. “What did McCoy want with my A.D.A?” he asks, teasingly, his eyebrow slightly raised. _

_Rafael looks up at him and can’t withhold the smile that spreads against his face, Sonny takes that moment to lean down and press his lips against his. The kiss lingers and when Sonny pulls away, Rafael tries to chase his lips. _

_The Detective giggles, an amused, cute sound and he placates Rafael with a quick chaste peck. “Mmh, but seriously, what happened, Rafi?” _

_Rafael points at the envelope, “Airplane ticket.” _

_The way Sonny face drops is heart-wrenching, the way those pink lips fall open and then press shut. It was like kicking a puppy dog. Or telling a kid Santa isn’t real. It wasn’t like they were alienated to not see each other for days on end, especially due to their line of work, every downtime they have to themselves should be cherished. Sonny, especially, can’t say anything, due to his U.C ops that leave Rafael on weeks on end. _

_“Well,” Sonny says after a pregnant pause, “at least I can call you, right?” _

_Always the optimistic. _

_“Yeah, at least there’s that,” Rafael agrees, whenever Sonny is undercover, he can’t even see the man let alone speak to him. _

_“When do you leave?” _

_“Sunday evening.” _

_Sonny hums, his eyes dart to the side as he thinks. _

_“Then I guess that means you have Saturday to give me a proper goodbye, yeah?” Then that smirks comes back, the eyes flare with mischievous glint and very subtly does Sonny’s legs widen a bit more. _

_Sonny also throws a wink in there. _

_Rafael laughs, he stands up and steps into Sonny’s space, with one hand he cups the man’s chin and lifts it, with the other he presses against the man’s inner thigh. _

_“I suppose so,” Rafael whispers, they kiss again, and Rafael definitely doesn’t want to go now. _

Rafael smirks a bit to himself as he dabbled with his suitcase, wanting a shower, that following Saturday he and Sonny had a prolonged goodbye that picked up a bit that Sunday morning as well. Usually, when one had to go away for a bit, they had I’ll-see-you-later sex that always turned into please-come-back-home-to-me sex. The latter especially when Sonny had to go undercover. 

It hasn’t been too bad, Rafael supposed, it’s Wednesday, he only has to survive this for two more days and then he can go home and lay with Sonny for the whole weekend. 

_ All good things come to those who wait. _

His mother’s voice whispered in his head. 

When he first arrived here on Monday, the day went by in a blur, he doesn’t know if it’s because of the extreme jet lag he faced, his tiredness, or just his subconscious not wanting to be there at all. When he got into his hotel room that night he just collapsed into the bed, only having time to toe-off his shoes, pulling off his suit jacket and vest, and undo his tie. Once his head hit the pillow he didn’t move until his annoying alarm blared at six a.m the next morning. 

When he awoke, it was to a few text messages and one missed call, Rafael didn’t even want to check his email, he made quick work of reassuring both Sonny and Liv that he was alive and well, telling McCoy he’d meet him for breakfast at nine, and answering Carmen’s question about a schedule change. The missed call was from Sonny and it was followed by an apology and a good night sleep, the man knew him a bit too well. 

He remembered more of Tuesday, the multitude of speeches he gave, the questions he had to answer about sex crimes, why sex crimes are notorious of being difficult to prosecute, and the rest of the song and dance with issues and concerns around the subject. When he got back to his room he had changed and called Sonny, the man was exuberant and quickly delved into the previous days. Honestly, Rafael tuned most of the conversation out, just enjoying hearing the man ramble on, but he did pick up the gist, a new case with a “serial groper”, some news with Jesse, something about some new words, and how he was able to finish paperwork on Monday since he didn’t have Rafael to go home to. 

That last one stung and even though Sonny assured him it was necessary and a great persuasion, Rafael couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. 

They talked for an hour or so before Sonny was called in by Liv for a witness statement at Mercy General, Sonny has a quick goodbye and he hasn’t heard from the man since. Rafael assumes the case picked up and he rather listens to that work instead of giving another speech about the do’s and don’t’s when working sex crimes. 

Rafael had taken a quick shower once he got in, Wednesday was fine, just speeches and a conference meeting about case percentage. The hot spray released most of the tension in his shoulders and once he shampooed and conditioned his hair he can feel his eyelids droop a bit. He briefly remembers the feel of Sonny’s fingers, how they card through his hair whenever they cuddle, how he tugs at it whenever they have sex, and how he scratches and push through it whenever they shower together. The smile is inevitable and as he finishes up more memories flood in. 

Rafael knew he had it bad for the detective, he must have, they already moved in together after a year and a half of dating. At first, Rafael was wary, sharing his living space with another person? He hadn’t done that since his twenties and that was with college roommates. But it had been the best decision of Rafael’s life, like everything with Sonny, it just flowed, he eased in undetected and it was as if the man had always lived with him. 

Rafael pads his way through the hotel room, he lotions, and slips on his pajamas, intent on staying the rest of the night with a finger or two of scotch and some paperwork. He was halfway through his second cup when his laptop started beeping, the word document he was on quickly changed into an obnoxious blue color with a small center photo of Sonny. His brief annoyance was replaced with fondness as he pressed the answer button and almost instantly the entirety of Rafael’s screen filled with his detective. 

“Rafi!” The man says excitedly, Rafael can see that Sonny must have been home for a while, he was shirtless and his hair is damp, even through the monitor, Sonny’s hair looked so soft, especially with the complete wash of product and now curling strands. “I missed you, sorry I went a bit AWOL last night and today, it was a bit of a doozy, but we-“ a brief, triumph smirk, “-collared the bastard today. He’ll be arraigned tomorrow by some A.D.A I haven’t heard of. Greyleck? I don’t know, apparently she worked for the squad before. She’s kinda a hardass though, she wants to take this thing to trial even though it can easily be pleaded out and spare the victims the trauma. Lieu is tryna convince her but that just ended in a pissin’ match in Lieu’s office,” Sonny chuckles and Rafael can see the way his cheeks flush a bit, “she busted our balls though, almost as much as you do, but with a lot more bite and a helluva less concern. She just wants a higher percentage rate and it shows and when I called her out on it she got all defensive-“ Sonny’s eyes rolled a bit, “-that was one legal argument, I think I surprised her with my knowledge, she stormed off right after.” 

While Rafael would usually tune most of that essay out, he paid attention, he remembers Liv’s mentions of Greyleck, she was the last consistent A.D.A they had before Casey Novak, Alexandra Cobat, and a multitude of forgetful faces had bounced around the precinct. Liv had said it was a nightmare since only Novak and Cobat had experienced with the sensitivity of sex cases while the on and off again were just in it for a paycheck. If he remembered correctly, the girl had a fragile pride, always wanted to force herself onto the squad, be step by step into the cases, and annoying persistent. However, it brought pride to Rafael knowing that not only can Sonny take care of himself when faced with foreign, formidable A.D.A’s, but the urge to further put the woman in her place itched at Rafael, just the thought of her raising her voice at his detective made him twitch. But he banished those thoughts, Sonny was always capable of holding his own before and after Rafael, hell, he’s dating Rafael, that had to account for major fortitude and resilience points. 

“Sounds hectic,” he says, giving a side over glance at Sonny, the man was smiling and waiting patiently for a response, the happiness was contagious. “But not enough to convince McCoy to let me come back early. Speaking of which, the lack of brain cells present at those speeches I’ve held is concerning. Simple questions needed answers and some jackass had the nerve to disrespect those who go through the trauma, he said it was only for attention. I think we should be scared once we retire,” he scoffs, the man was atrocious and Rafael is confident that he was punished for such idiocies afterward. 

“Talk about long days,” Sonny sighed, but something in his face changed, contorted into a slightly sharper, a bit intense. The defined jawline clenched a bit and those blue eyes wandered off-screen. “Perhaps we can release some tension?” 

Rafael’s eyebrow quirked, the paperwork he was doing and even the scotch he was nursing could be damned. “Do enlighten, Cariño,” he urges, the hint it clear and Rafael should be ashamed to say he’s more than aboard. 

There’s that flirty smile, the one where the dimples dig deep into the pale cheek and the pink lips pucker out a bit. The blue eyes look back over at him. “I bought something today,” he starts, “I think you’d like it,” he bypassed the request but Rafael is more than happy to entertain this new line of conversation. 

“Is that so? Well, I don’t know, mi amor, I can’t say so without seeing it.” 

Sonny’s head tilts in faux contemplation, “Hmm, I suppose you’re right, Rafi, luckily for you, I already have them with me.” 

The angle is then changed, instead of the closeup Rafael had to Sonny’s face and the upper part of his chest, it’s moved to the bottom of the bed. He can’t see with the shuffling, but once Sonny had everything in order and Rafael has a clear view of the scene in front of him, Rafael’s jaw drops. 

He can feel the drool make its way out of his mouth and over his lips. 

Rafael doesn’t even blink for fear of missing any detail of the picture in front of him, hell, the man doesn’t even breathe for a moment.

There Sonny was, in the middle of their bed, on their sheets, with their pillow propped under his ass. But if that was all, Rafael wouldn’t have had such a gut-punching reaction. 

Sonny had lace panties on, and thanks to the lighting which Rafael is sure Sonny thought of, he can see it's fuchsia with intricate line work and it’s accompanied by a navy blue garter belt. Sonny’s legs are opened and his ass is on full display, Rafael can easily see Sonny’s already hardened cock straining against the panties. Just the thought of him being in this while having their previous, brief conversation sends an electric flair throughout the lawyer’s body. Sonny’s head is turned to his shoulder and Rafael could perfectly see his face, the soft blue covered in heavy lust, the cheeks dusted with pink despite the ears being covered in red, and those perfect lips parted and inviting. 

“Sonny..,” is the only response he can muster up, Rafael is sure his brain short-circuited and the hopes of turning it back on looks slim to none. 

“Don’t you like it, Rafi? I think it looks nice,” he hums and one of his hands lazily runs from over his thighs and cock towards his chest and nipples. “I wanted to surprise you when you got home, but I just couldn’t help myself, I tried them on after I got out of the shower and I haven’t been able to take them off. They’re just so _ comfortable _, they feel so good against my skin. Then, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, your hands, your touch, your fingers, and, oh god, your cock.” 

Rafael found his voice, his blood rushing down towards his cock, making his heartbeat radically, “Have you touched yourself yet, niñito?” The words drip like honey does, slow, each word having a different emphasis. 

“No,” was the quick response, it was mostly a whine, “but I want to, Rafi, I’m just so hard.” 

Rafael just hummed, he got himself comfortable, “Did you buy anything else, mi amor?” 

Sonny nods his head, his long limbs reached out and grabbed something out-of-view. Rafael let out a soft groan when Sonny presents a vibrator and lube. Sonny shows off a bit, running the tip of the baby blue vibrator against his skin, starting with his chest and then dragging it down against his trapped cock and finally pressing it against the end of his ass, making the lace press against his hole. 

“I got this, I didn’t realize how lonely and empty I’d feel once you’d gone,” Sonny pouts, his breathing grew heavy, obviously in an attempt to calm himself from the growing anticipation. 

“Looks lovely, Cariño, tell me, how many settings?” 

“Four.” 

“Beautiful,” Rafael breathes out, but neither man knows if it’s directed at Sonny or the toy’s levels. “How about you open yourself up for me first, yeah? Get those fingers nice and wet and fuck yourself.” 

Sonny whines again but nods, he moves to take off the panties and Rafael is quick to stop him, “No. The panties stay on, just push them to the side.” 

Rafael can see the protest crawling up Sonny’s tongue but the younger man stops himself and obeys, pushing the fabric away where it slips in between his ass, the cool air brushing against it and it made Sonny groan. 

Rafael chewed at his lower lip, the sight was already intoxicating and Sonny hadn’t even properly touched himself yet. However, in a quick afterthought, while Sonny begins costing his fingers, Rafael scrambles for his headphones and quickly syncs them in, these hotels have thin walls and he doesn’t need his name to be rumored with watching porn late at night. 

He watches as Sonny presses the first finger in, he doesn’t stop until the second knuckle is reached, his head lolls a bit more to the side and Rafael can see a glimmer of Sonny’s pale neck. 

“That’s it, niñito, go ahead, slowly, in and out, imagine it’s my fingers opening your tight hole up. It’s tight, isn’t it? To think I fucked you right before I left, good and hard, and then not even four days after does your little hole tighten again. No matter how much I fuck you with my fingers, my tongue, or cock, your greedy hole always finds a way to make itself extremely tight.” Rafael found himself spewing, his own hand is now palming at the straining bulge in his pajama pants, however, he is much more interested in Sonny’s performance than his own. 

Sonny moans, his head goes out of view for a moment as it switched to the other side of his shoulder, the finger is now rapidly working itself in and out of the hole. The lube dribbles around the digit and creates a mess on the pillowcase bellow. 

“I think you can add another one, isn’t that right Sonny? You’re such a good boy for me, of course, you can add another one. Your hole can always take my fingers, no matter how much or little I give, it takes them without hesitation,” Rafael watches Sonny’s thighs quiver a bit, the soft shakes ripples throughout the skin. 

Sonny adds another finger upon the request, he loses the rhythm he made temporarily but after a few re-tries, he gains it back. The moans are just leaving his lips now, they’re nowhere as high but just as desperate. The little punched out breaths, the pleading moans, “More, please, Rafi, more,” the man starts begging. 

Rafael groans, “Yeah, you’re doing perfect, Sonny, so perfect. Start stretching yourself out, you know how I do it? Spread your fingers and curl them, find that special spot,” he can see how Sonny’s hips buck into the air, most definitely in an attempt to gain friction against his cock within the panties.

Rafael swears he’s going to go blind as he stares intensely at the screen, eyes glued to the way Sonny’s hole clenched around his fingers, he’s addicted to the small breaths and soft begs. Rafael watches as Sonny’s hole widens once Sonny starts spreading his fingers within himself, the wrist itself moves at a steady but slightly fast pace. 

However, after a moment or two of Rafael just watching and listening to the scene in front of him, there’s a particular petulant whimper and Rafael tears his eyes’ focus from Sonny’s fingers to Sonny’s face. 

There he saw frustrated blue eyes, “R-Rafi,” he moans out, “I can-can’t find it, my fingers aren’t as thick as yours, I- I-“ he whines a string of incoherent babble and Rafael can see how he trapped the bottom of his lip with his teeth. 

“Shh, shh, niñito, it’s okay,” Rafael placates, making his voice soft and steady, “twist your wrist a bit, press against your walls, perhaps go a bit slower too, trust me, you’ll find it,” Rafael encourages. 

Sonny nods his head and like the perfect boy he is, follows Rafael’s instructions to a ‘T’ and after a brief moment, Sonny finds what he’s looking for. 

“Oh god,” Sonny moans, Rafael can see how his eyes closed and how his face scrunches up in concentration, his wrist working itself quickly to hit his prostate dead on. “Rafi, god, I want your fingers- I need your fingers, please, I need you to fuck me, oh I miss you so much, please.” 

And if it were up to him, Rafael may have booked a flight home that night, but for now, all he can do is direct and placate the man, “I know you do, Cariño, and I promise once I get home, you won’t remember what feeling empty was like. Tell me, what are you thinking about?” 

“You,” is the instant reply, “you, all I can think of is you. And you’re fucking me so hard, so good, your mouth is on my neck and your cock in my ass and- oh god- I want nothing more, Rafi please.” 

Rafael finally took the time to properly take off his pants and boxers, his hard cock curving towards his stomach and leaking pre-cum. 

“I know, Cariño, I’m going to be home soon and then I’d promise you we won’t leave the bed until Sunday. Now, be a good boy and add another finger, yes?” 

The little pants that turned into full-fledged moans made Rafael momentarily dizzy, Sonny sounded amazing, he looked amazing, and Rafael was _ itching _ to get his hands on that flushed, heated skin. Therefore, Rafael watched with his undivided attention while Sonny pushed a third finger into the now wet hole and at this point, Sonny was just riding his fingers his hips going up and down on those three digits. Rafael glanced up towards Sonny’s cock, it was still trapped in the fuchsia lace panties and if Rafael squinted, he could see the wet spot that’s rapidly forming. 

Sonny fucked himself a few more seconds, wanton moans started to frequent his mouth as he became more debauched as time went on. 

“I- I can’t- I need- I-“ Sonny couldn’t elaborate on his words, his eyebrows were knitted in pleasure and concentration, his lips slightly bruised from the self-inflicted bites. 

But, Rafael understood what his detective was trying to say, “Then take your fingers out, niñito, let me see how open you are.” 

All Sonny gave was a nod, his fingers pulled out of himself and Rafael could see Sonny clench onto nothing, making the petulant whine from Sonny even more gratifying. There was a bit of shuffling Sonny did, lubing the vibrator up and re-positioning himself, even though Rafael had a good view of the show, he knew he could have an even better one if he were actually there. But alas, as long as Sonny kept his head against the side of his shoulder and held his legs open for Rafael, Rafael couldn’t find it in himself to complain. 

Sonny pressed the tip of the vibrator against himself, but nothing more, he looked over and waited for permission and the rush of power that rained over Rafael was intoxicating. 

After a long five seconds, accompanied by Sonny’s soft pleas, Rafael nodded, “Go ahead, mi amor, take the cock in. Nice and slow for me, yeah.” 

With another whimper, Sonny’s hand tightened on the base end of the vibrator and started to push, the tip breached the hole easily and after a bit more nudging the entire vibrator bottomed out inside of Sonny. The breathless pants and whines were musical and the picture was perfect. The way the blue cock disappeared inside of Sonny’s tight pink hole made Rafael squeeze his own cock, imagining it was Sonny around him. Sheath completely inside, Sonny rolled his hips as first and groaned, a name similar to Rafael’s fell from his parted lips. 

Rafael couldn’t believe he was jealous and envied a plastic cock, but here he was, salivating and wishing that was him buried inside of Sonny, wish it was him making Sonny look so _ destroyed _. 

“A-ahhh,” Sonny breathed, Rafael could see as he bared his neck, “ngh, R-Rafael,” he started as he rolled his hips again. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Sonny, take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Sonny whined, the grip on the base tightening and then slowly the dildo comes out and then is pushed back in. The movement is repeated a few times, slow and deliberate. Rafael watched, silent as Sonny worked the dildo in and out, taking his time to adjust and put on a show. 

Rafael’s hand was working over his cock, his thumb padding against the reddened tip and collecting the pre-cum. Rafael’s breathing has deepened, his breaths getting harder as he starved himself of pleasure. 

“Okay..,” Sonny moans, “okay,” his eyes have closed and he’s concentrated on the building in his lower abdomen. 

“How about we turn on level one now, Cariño?” Rafael half suggest and half demands, but Sonny is more than eager to oblige, his fingers fumble a bit before pressing the button closest to the bottom and the buzzing is too silent for Rafael to hear but Sonny’s reaction was immediate. 

His back arched and his hips jutted upwards in a futile attempt to gain friction against his trapped cock, a breathless moan slowly evaded his mouth as Sonny shifts on the pillow. The lace is stained, it’s noticeable without straining or focusing too hard on it and Rafael feels giddy by looking at it. 

Once Sonny gets used to the buzz in his ass his hand and wrist work in sync to twist and push the vibrator inside of himself, finally, those blue eyes open again and meet Rafael’s through the monitor. 

“God, I want _ you _,” Sonny whispers, his voice is wrecked, raw and breathy. The vibrator is now swiftly sliding in and out, almost pistoning by the sheer rate of Sonny’s ministrations. 

Rafael feels a moan rip out of his throat, his hand picking up speed over his cock and Rafael decided he needs to hear more of that hoarse Staten Island voice now, “Tell me, Sonny, tell me how you feel.” 

“Good,” is the punched out response, “c-could be better-” 

“Turn up level one.” 

“Ngh,” the vibrator’s power picks up to the second level and Rafael can finally hear the soft buzzing. “Your cock would be so much better.” 

Rafael didn’t know how his ego could ever be as high as it is right now, a swell of pride knowing that the little toy stuffed inside Sonny will never compare to his own cock taking its place in that tight heat. Rafael was going to respond but Sonny beat him. 

“Rafi,” the voice is small, weak, as if any moment Sonny would break, “talk to me please, I need to hear your voice.” 

And that’s all the courage Rafael needs because his mouth starts going. 

“You need a lot of things, don’t you niñito? Such a needy boy, Sonny. Just close your eyes and think about me. You knew I’d make you start slow, that’s why you teased me in the beginning because if I were there, I would fuck you on my fingers for hours instead of the measly and quick seconds you did for yourself, you’re always so impatient, mi amor. That’s why when I finally think you’re ready for my cock it’ll be slow and teasing because I want to hear you beg, Sonny, I want to slowly bring you to the edge, hold you there until you’re dangling, and then pull you back.”

Sonny’s eyes were closed as per requested, he was listening to Rafael keenly and each word filled a new picture in his mind, Rafael can tell by the way his thighs shook and his hole clenched that Sonny was skating on the edge already. 

“Yeah, you like when I do that, don’t you Sonny? How I take you apart piece by piece, leaving you out to stew, and fuck you until you’re begging me not to stop? Trust me, Cariño, when I get home I’m going to show you exactly how much better my cock is than that little toy you’re fucking yourself with. Each and every way I know how, I’m going to tear you down, destroy each and every part, make sure the only thing you know is my cock-”

Rafael is cut off by Sonny’s loud moan, more like a cry due to it prolongs for a good second or two. Rafael’s lips curl into a smirk. 

“Go up one more setting, Sonny,” he tells the detective who quickly follows his direction. Sonny is plunging the toy into his abused hole now and the buzzing is now considerably audible. “You sound so perfect, mi amor,” he praises gently which only spurs Sonny on more. “So perfect for me, going out and buying this just as a surprise, you’re too good for me,” and never has his sex talk been so truthful. Sonny _ is _ too good for him and Rafael knows this, but Sonny doesn’t think it’s true. 

Rafael worries about the day he does, it may be the day he leaves. 

Rafael snaps out of his thoughts, not the time nor place for any of that heavy loaded shit, and Rafael squeezes the base of his cock before continuing his rhythm to help himself out of the blur of sudden emotion. 

“Raf-” another cry, “I-I can’t any- oh god, please.” 

Rafael blinks, he refocuses on the screen and Sonny’s thighs are now shaking, the fake cock making its rounds inside of Sonny almost violently now as the younger man goes through the bliss of self-pleasure. 

“No.” Is the harsh bark that Rafael gives and Sonny immediately whines, “Turn it off.” 

“Wha- Rafa-” Sonny tries to beg but Rafael knows it's for show. 

“I said, turn it off, _ Dominick _,” and then a series of pictures emit from his screen. 

Firstly, the sound of the vibrator dies and is replaced by the sorrowful cry instead, hips stuttering and Sonny’s thighs closing shut, then goes through a series of multiple mini spasms. The cry turns into gasps of breath, desperate panting, and Sonny’s whole hand stilled. 

The power rush that engulfs Rafael dizzies him and sends another rush of blood down to his cock which he has to squeeze and stop stroking to stave himself of his pending orgasm. 

Rafael didn’t even realize the praises leaving his mouth after that, “So, so good for me, Sonny, that’s it, such a good boy. You’re listening so well. You can hold on a little longer for me, can’t you Cariño? I know you can.” 

His soft yet low voice seemed to aid Sonny’s scrambling mind back to him, finally getting intelligent responses from the other man. It took a minute or so of Sonny breathing until the man was finally looking at him. 

“Hey beautiful, you’re back with me?” 

Sonny nods and swallows, “Y-Yeah..,” the reply is still a bit distant but at least those blue eyes had focused on his face. 

“Good boy, how are you holding up, mi amor?” 

“G-Good, I’m okay, I’m okay,” Sonny was saying that more to himself than Rafael, but Rafael took the answer anyways. 

“Good, do you think you can cum without touching your cock, niñito?” 

Sonny gasps, “But I’ll completely ruin the panties!” is the protest Rafael didn’t expect to hear. 

Nonetheless, the lawyer chuckles, “I’ll buy you a new pair and plenty of more,” he promises.

Sonny glares at him and it’s almost comical, but gives in eventually, “Yeah, I think I can,” he admits, not sure of himself. 

Rafael just selfishly wants to see those panties destroyed and covered in Sonny’s cum, so he’s going to try his best to get that result. 

Rafael smiles at him and Sonny smiles back, all dopey and carefree looking, Rafael can’t help but comment, “You’re adorable.” 

And with those simple words, Sonny’s face heats up and his smile grows even wider, his eyes crinkle at the edges. 

“I love you,” is the whisper he receives in turn. 

“And I, you.” 

God, he wanted to kiss Sonny so bad right now, despite how fucked out Sonny looks even though he hasn’t come yet is so tempting and mixed with the innocent, happy smile, Rafael feels his chest tighten. 

“I want you to cum on yourself on my say, yeah?” 

Sonny nods. 

“Good boy, how about you touch those nipples? I know how much you love when I bit and suck at them, give them a little tug and turn back your toy on to .” 

Sonny is quick to work, his left hand working on his pink nubs, twisting and pulling at them while the vibrator buzzed back to life. Sonny let out a groan at the vibrations but he the quiet down once he got into a comfortable pace. The vibrator was probably overworked at this point but it was all worth it. 

Sonny’s face was perfect in serenity, there were barely noises coming from the man now and Rafael found that more gratifying than Sonny’s screams, knowing he could make his brain and mouth take a screeching halt. 

Rafael’s hand made up for the time lost and Rafael had soft grunts pushing out of his throat, “I want you to take it to four, Sonny,” Rafael hears himself say and the moment felt heavy. Neither of them cond were talking, only listening to the other get lost in their own pleasure. 

Setting four was perfect. The buzzing was prominent now and Sonny’s back arched and his legs separated more. 

“God, fuck!” Sonny had cursed, fingers squeezing and pulling at the now abused nipples as the right hand fucked himself with the dildo. 

Rafael groans, listening and watching as Sonny’s thighs shake and tense, “Just like that, niñito, you’re doing so good for me.” 

Sonny ate the praise up because soon enough the man was crying out, begging, pleading, and everything was incoherent. “R-Rafael, oh god, Rafael please, I’m gonna cum- ahhh- I -“ and then a whole string of more profanities and pleads left the detective’s mouth. 

“Yes, yes, go ahead Sonny, I want you to cum for me, ruin those beautiful panties,” Rafael hears himself plead, he’s so fucking close himself but he won’t cum until he sees Sonny cum until he sees those panties ruined. 

Rafael looked up and caught Sonny’s blue eyes and Sonny’s mouth fell and stood open, a soundless scream as Sonny’s whole body spasmed and convulsed. Quick succession pants and cries left Sonny’s mouth and the man closed his legs and thrust his hips forward. 

It was such a beautiful sight because seconds later his headphones filled with Sonny’s aftershock cries and moans. 

It was such a sight to behold and it pushed Rafael over the edge as he came with his own Spanish infusion curses. 

Rafael was stuck in a momentary haze, he had to blink a few times to come down from such high and when he did he could barely register all that was around him. But when his eyes finally focused, he was greeted with the image of motionless Sonny. His legs had finally given out and fell flat on the bed, the vibrator was out on the bed but still vibrating, Sonny’s stomach slowly rising and falling. Rafael could hear Sonny’s heavy breathing and listened to it to help ground him. 

After a few moments of silence, Rafael was the first to speak. 

“You’re perfect, Dominick,” he murmurs, completely heart-eyes for the man. 

He hears a chuckle in return and Sonny must have found enough strength to push himself up to a sitting position. Taking away the pillow and tossing it to the side, Sonny gives him a full view of his tousled hair, bright red chest, and completely _ ruined _ lace panties.

Sonny grins, his hand that he’s been biting a nail at takes down his chest and towards the softening cock, he looks down and frowns. “They’re ruined, Rafi!” He pouts, dimples on full display and his arms crossed. 

Rafael hums, “Worth it,” he says, “I’ll buy you as many as you want.” 

“Promise?” 

“Count on it.” 

Sonny chuckles and does a bit of a show taking off the wet panties, he shows them off at Rafael’s request before throwing them off-view. 

“I didn’t know how I’d feel about it when I bought it, it was kinda impulsive along with the other items,” Sonny explains, he had moved up towards Rafael’s side of the bed and cuddled with Rafael’s pillow. A yawn escapes Sonny’s mouth, “I’m glad I did.” 

“So am I, mi amor, but I’m afraid all of this just made me want to come home faster, the days can’t go any slower than this.” Rafael complains as he cleans himself up, as much as Sonny’s line that began all of this was a ploy to get Rafael horny, the ‘_ Perhaps we can release some tension? _, it really did relax him. If Rafael were with Sonny, he would have cleaned the man up himself and cuddled him since they always got a bit sleepy after a good edging. That’s why when Sonny could barely keep up with the conversation and his responses took longer to hear, Rafael barely bothered, knowing Sonny just liked listening to his voice as he slowly fell asleep. 

After going on a particularly long rant about the document he was pre-writing, he looked up towards the screen to see that Sonny had completely fallen asleep. A soft smile graced his sleeping face, Sonny’s hair was everywhere and his lips were parted as soft, even breaths came from them. 

Rafael smiled and he couldn’t help but smile, he doesn’t even know how long he looked at Sonny’s peaceful face and he didn’t have the heart to end the call either. 

Rafael couldn’t wait until this trip was over and he was back in his bed with Sonny in his arms, but for right now, just seeing Sonny, even through a monitor, was enough for Rafael to tough it out for the next two days. 

“I love you,” he says, and maybe his brain imagined it or Sonny’s figure twitched and the smile grew. Rafael doesn’t know nor does he need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. I can't tell you how embarrassingly long it took me to think of a color that will match Sonny's complexion and I don't even think I did. I am horrible when it comes to fashion or what goes with what, I should truly be incarcerated. 
> 
> I had this idea for a bit but only had the courage to write about it now. I think it came out alright, it's kinda void of my usual build-up but how many words are you suppose to use to describe skype sex? Lmfao. Oh, and I know Skype updated since those loud beeping sounds and blue screen, but I do not feel that nostalgic to go and look at the newer design. 
> 
> Btw, the part with Greyleck, I just- sigh- I rewatched an episode with her in it recently through a law and order svu marathon and all my hate came back to me, she's such a stoic character.
> 
> I also wanted to say thanks for the support on the last one-shot, at first I really didn't like it but posted it anyways and I'm glad I did :) 
> 
> Anyways, I want to leave you guys on one note that may haunt you. 
> 
> When I wrote that Rafael had grabbed his headphones, I mean airpods, Rafael had his airpods in and I just hope that haunts you like it haunted me while writing this. lol. 
> 
> I hope somebody enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr- Sincerely-Leahh
> 
> -Leah
> 
> Oh, p.s, p.s! I realized it's getting difficult for me to write as frequent and as much as I usually do (bc life is back) and since I don't want to fall into writer's block, during the weeks I can't write full-fledged 12k stories; I'm going to jump on said tumblr and write ficlets there. I have a whole prompt list I'm ready to use but if you just want to request a small something, feel free. Just a warning, my blog is multi-fandom, so every fanfic/ficlet can be found under the hashtags: Barisi (obviously) and Leahh writes? (yes the ? bc do I really?). 
> 
> Okay, it's six am and I must go, thank you!!!


End file.
